You Are the Melody In My Heart
by sapphicsoul
Summary: AU. Beca Mitchell is a successful music producer who couldn't ask for more in life. A chance encounter with Chloe Beale, an elementary school music teacher, at a local coffee shop may prove to her that she may not have everything she could want out of life just yet. Rated T for now.
1. A Chance Encounter

A/N: Greetings my little aca-darlings! I'm back with another multi chapter fic! Special thanks to the anon who prompted this. You are awesome, my little love bug. Hope you guys enjoy the story. Much love!

"_There's nowhere you can be that isn't where you're meant to be..." ~ John Lennon_

The smell of fresh brewed coffee invaded Beca's senses as she opened the door to the small café that she frequented. As she walked in she was greeted by the barista behind the counter.

"Good morning, Beca." the cute blonde said, smiling. "Let me guess, large low-fat caramel macchiato?"

The brunette flashed her best charming smile, unable to reign in her naturally flirtatious disposition. "Good morning, Sarah. Am I really that predictable?"

The blonde giggled. "You order the same thing every time you come in here."

Beca shrugged. "What can I say? I like sticking with my routine. That way, I always know what to expect."

Sarah just smiled and shook her head, walking away to fix the other woman's order. Beca occupied herself while she waited, pulling out her phone and scrolling through her e-mails. Sarah brought her drink to the counter, pulling her attention away from the device. She paid for the drink and picked it up, thanking Sarah for her wonderful service. She brought her phone back up and once again began scrolling through her e-mails. She noticed one from work and opened it up. She was so preoccupied with the e-mail that she failed to notice the other person approaching the door at the same time she was walking out. The door swung open, bumping the coffee in Beca's hand, causing it to spill down the front of the brunette's shirt.

"Son of a bitch!" The only thing Beca's mind could register was searing pain from the hot liquid.

"Oh my God! I am so sorry! Are you okay?" a frantic voice rambled out. "I didn't even see you there. Oh God, I am so so sorry!"

Beca was finally able to focus on something other than the burning pain on her chest. "No, no. It's fine. I was the one who wasn't looking where I was going." She accepted the napkins being offered to her and began to dab at the coffee on her shirt, not bothering to look up.

"I feel terrible." the woman continued. "At least let me buy you another coffee."

"Don't worry about it." the brunette said, attempting to ease the other woman's guilt. "It was an acci-" Beca cut of mid-sentence as she stared into the most beautiful crystal blue eyes she had ever seen. "dent. Uh… hi. I'm Beca." she said stupidly, offering her hand to the gorgeous redhead.

"Chloe," the woman smiled, shaking the brunette's hand. "Nice to meet you. Are you sure you're alright?" Chloe asked, concern weighing heavily in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine." the brunette said, although in truth her chest felt like it was on fire. There was a moment of awkward silence where neither woman knew what to say.

"So… are you going to let me buy you that coffee, or what?" the redhead looked expectantly over at the other woman.

Somehow Beca couldn't say no to the redhead, even though she had just met her. Something in those endless blue begged her to stay and get to know the woman behind them. She smiled warmly over at the other woman. "Sure. Why not? Just let me go out to my car and grab my gym shirt to change into."

Beca couldn't remember the last time she had enjoyed having a conversation with someone as much as she had with Chloe. She found it unusual that she was able to feel so comfortable talking openly with a stranger, considering the fact that she rarely opened up to even her closest friends. Something about the ginger made her feel comfortable.

"You know, you look so familiar to me." the redhead said, her brow furrowed in thought. "I just can't seem to place where I've seen you."

Beca smirked. "You've probably seen me on a couple of music magazines. I'm a music producer."

Chloe's face lit up with recognition. "Wait… you're Beca Mitchell! Oh my God. Your work is amazing!" The redhead shook her head in disbelief. "I can't believe I didn't see it before. Especially since you're wearing those." she said, gesturing towards the oversized headphones hanging around the brunette's neck.

Early on in Beca's career, back when she was still doing gigs as a DJ, her headphones became her signature trademark. She never went anywhere without them. That didn't change even after she hit it big in the music industry.

"So, now that you know what I do… What is it that you do for a living?" the brunette asked, attempting to steer the conversation away from herself. Chloe smiled over at her, causing Beca's heart rate to quicken. _Holy shit. Could she be any more attractive?_

"I'm a music teacher at the local elementary school." she said, pride evident in her voice. It was obvious that the woman loved her job. It came as no surprise to Beca. The redhead seemed like the type that would be a natural with children.

"A teacher… I commend you, m'lady. I couldn't handle a classroom full of kids all day long. Me and the munchkins… we don't get along so well." The brunette pretended to shudder, causing the other woman to giggle.

"Kids are great." Chloe smiled softly. "Especially when you're teaching them. Their innocence allows them a different viewpoint on things. Magic still exists for them. If you look at things through their eyes, you get to share in that magic.

Beca gazed at the other woman, admiring the passion that the woman possessed for her work. There was something about the redhead that drew Beca in like a magnet. She was determined to get to know the woman better.

"You're an amazing person, Chloe. I can tell already." Beca was attempting to build up her nerve. "Listen, I know we just met and all, but… would you like to go to dinner with me sometime?"

"You mean like, a date?" the redhead asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Only if you want it to be…" Beca said nervously. _Please be gay. Please be gay. Please be-_

"I'd love to." the redhead said softly, smiling.

Beca released a breath she didn't even realize she'd been holding. "Great. Here's my number." she said, writing her cell number down on a slip of paper and handing it to the other woman. She gathered up her things and headed towards the door. "Thank you for the coffee. Hope to hear from you soon, Chloe"


	2. Can't Get Her Outta My Mind

Disclaimer: I own nothing,

A/N: Greetings my little aca-darlings. I'm not even going to lie to you guys… I feel like ass and I can't focus for shit, but I was determined to get a new chapter out for you little lovelies. Thank you so much for the amazing response to the first chapter. I really hope I can live up to your guy's expectations on this story. Once again, thanks so very much to doeme227 for the amazing prompt that inspired the story. You're amazing! =D Love to get your comments and reviews on the story, so leave me feedback, please? Much love, my little aca-darlings.

P.S. I couldn't get this chapter tailored to where I was happy with it, so I sincerely apologize if it's crap. I will try to do better next chapter. =/

**mymindisonyou: **Glad you're liking it so far! I just hope I can keep giving you guys chapters that you like!

**guest: **Thank you, love bug. I'm glad you like it so far.

**RainbowUnicornsR-MyLife: **Yay! I'm glad you like it, love bug. Hope you enjoy the new chapter. Thank you for taking the time to review.

**Novak Fan: **Thank you! I'm glad you like it so far, dearie.

**BG-13: **=) I'm glad you thought it was cute.

**Fairbanks-Fan: **Nice to hear from you again, love bug! So happy you like the first chapter.

That's always my internal thought when I'm attempting to flirt with someone, except my experiences always end up more awkward than successful. Lol

Beca spent the rest of the day thinking about the gorgeous redhead that she had literally bumped into at the coffee shop that morning. No matter how hard she tried to focus on her work, her mind would eventually wander off to thoughts of startlingly blue eyes and flowing locks of auburn silk. Beca was smitten. That much was certain.

The producer had checked her phone more times that day than she would ever be willing to admit, hoping that she would receive a message or a call from the other woman. She was caught off guard by her own behavior. The person she had been all of her life was cool, collected, and laid back. This was a version of herself that she didn't even recognize. Every time her phone went off, a large part of her hoped and prayed that it would be the school teacher. Beca mentally face-palmed at her failure to ask for Chloe's number.

As she sat at her desk, pretending to be engrossed in her work, the producer went over every detail of her encounter with the teacher. Something about the redhead resonated with Beca. There had been an instant connection between the two of them as their eyes met; a connection that the brunette had never felt with anybody else. That in itself told her that getting to know the other woman was definitely something worth exploring.

She was pulled out of her musings as she heard the voice of her long time assistant calling her name. "Beca?…Beca?…Beca!"

The brunette finally snapped out of her daydreaming, staring blankly at her assistant. "Yes, Stacie?"

"I asked if you needed anything." the other woman said, looking at her expectantly. "Are you okay? You seem kind of out of it today." The taller woman eyed her curiously.

"I'm fine." Beca said, brushing off the other woman's concern. Seeing that Stacie wasn't walking away, she raised one eyebrow. "Was there something else?"

"Well, I was just gonna say, if you're stressed, I may know a way to help you… relieve some tension." the leggy brunette said suggestively, leaning over the producer's desk and giving her a prime view of her ample cleavage.

Any other day, Beca might have considered taking her assistant up on the offer. She and Stacie shared an interesting history together. While they had never exclusively dated, they had both shared quite a few mid-day office trysts while still maintaining a somewhat dysfunctional friendship.

Today, though, things were different. With her thoughts consumed with images of a certain blue-eyed beauty, the idea of being with someone that wasn't Chloe didn't appeal to the producer. She smiled up at her assistant.

"I appreciate the offer… I really do. I'm just not really up for it today." she said, attempting to decline the offer without offending the other woman. Stacie seemed genuinely surprised at the refusal. Beca just shook her head as she watched her assistant strut away.

It was a well known fact that she liked to have a good time. Successful, young, and attractive, the music producer never had any problems with attracting women. Being unattached and free of any commitments, Beca had taken full advantage of her good fortune. Nobody could really fault the woman for her actions. It is, after all, what any normal human being would do.

Unfortunately, the media had painted everything in a different light. According to all of the gossip magazines, Beca Mitchell was a smooth talking and calculating play-girl.

The producer was well aware of how people perceived her. She never allowed herself to be bothered by the rumors and the misconceptions about her. She knew the truth, and that's really all that mattered. In the end, what she thought of herself was far more important than what everybody else's opinions of her were. It would be a cold day in Hell before she started living her life to please other people.

Her phone buzzed on the desk, alerting her of a new message. Her heart did a flip flop when the sender came up as an unknown number. She slid her finger across the screen to unlock the device and opened the message.

_(323) 454-8729: Hi there. =) It's Chloe, from the coffee shop. I was thinking about this morning, and I realized that I never gave you my number… so here it is. ;)_

Beca felt her heart jump up into her throat. She couldn't figure out if it was from simply getting a message from the other woman, or the fact that the redhead had just admitted she was thinking about their encounter. The brunette finally concluded that it was most likely a combination of both. She began to type out a response.

_Beca: Hey there. I was beginning to think you weren't going to contact me-_

Beca reconsidered the message she was typing out, quickly erasing what she had typed and starting over. _Jesus… could you sound more desperate right now? _She began typing out a new message.

_Beca: Hey there. I can't believe I forgot to ask you for your number. I suppose I just couldn't think of anything else while I was gazing into those gorgeous baby blues. _

_Chloe: Oh my. Aren't we quite the charmer? You're making me blush. ;)_

_Beca: It's easy to be charming when I'm talking to someone so beautiful. All I have to do is tell the truth. So when are you going to let me take you to dinner?_

_Chloe: My goodness… you certainly know how to sweet talk a girl, don't you? I'm free all this weekend, so I'll leave the details up to you. _

_Beca: Great! Meet me at Cafe La Boheme at 7?_

_Chloe: Sounds great. =)_

Beca smiled down at her phone as she read the last message. Once again, she found herself in a state of wonderment at how the redhead could revert her back to a starry eyed teenager with just a simple message. How had she become so infatuated with somebody she had just met? She leaned back in her oversized office chair, lost in thought.

She found herself somewhat concerned at how much of the day she had spent thinking about the woman. Chloe was little more than a stranger to her. The thoughts and feelings that Beca was having were completely brand new to her. She had never been one for romantic fantasies or stories of love at first sight. In fact, she had always been the first to scoff at such nonsense; but there was no denying the connection that she shared with the teacher. _Who knows… maybe there's something to those stories after all. _The brunette smiled to herself, looking forward to the weekend and learning more about the woman who had so thoroughly captured her attention.


	3. The First Date

A/N: Greetings, my little aca-darlings. I finally got a new chapter written. Yay! I thank you all so much for the response that I've received for this story. You guys are great and I love you all in a non-creepy internet person loving other internet people way. Welcome to all the new followers! As always, I love to hear your feedback.(Even if it's negative.) Much love, my little aca-darlings.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my words. (Which aren't worth much)

**writting is love: **Love the pen name. :) Thank you for the review. Here's the new chapter. Hope you like it!

**BG-13: **Thank you. :)

**RizzlesReads: **So glad you like it! Hope you enjoy the new chapter, love bug. :)

**Rissalynn24: **I'm so glad you like it. I love the idea of meeting "the one" in ordinary places. I think it's more realistic that way because let's face it, real life doesn't work like the movies. I think the beauty should be in the development of the relationship and not the meeting. Thank you so much for taking the time to write such a nice review.

**RainbowUnicornsR-MyLife: **Thank you! I'm glad you liked it! :)

/

Beca stood in her walk-in closet, staring at the various clothing hanging there as if she were waiting for an outfit to magically jump out at her. She was at a complete loss as to what she was going to wear for her date with Chloe. She really wanted to impress the other woman, but she didn't want to seem like she was trying too hard. She glanced at her watch. It was close to five o'clock and she was running out of time. Finally deciding on an outfit, she quickly changed.

By the time she was ready and heading out the door, it was twenty minutes after six. The commute over to the restaurant would put her arrival somewhere around fifteen minutes until seven. She figured that was a respectable amount of time to be early. She didn't want to seem overeager, which in truth she really was.

The commute over to the restaurant was spent in barely contained excitement. Chloe was intriguing. Nobody had ever captured Beca's attention quite like the mesmerizing redhead had. The producer couldn't wait to learn everything there was to know about the teacher. She had a feeling that tonight could possibly be the first of many nights to come. She pulled out her phone and typed out a message.

_Beca: Hey! I'm here. Just let me know when you arrive. _

Beca felt herself starting to get nervous, which surprised her. She rarely got nervous. She pulled down the sun visor and flipped the mirror open, checking her makeup. She fidgeted with the headphones hanging around her neck. Perhaps to most people, wearing them may have seemed inappropriate, but the producer refused to go anywhere without them. They provided a strange sense of security for the former DJ. Propriety be damned. Her phone buzzed. She checked the new message, seeing that it was from Chloe.

_Chloe: I'm here. =)_

_Beca: Okay. I'll meet you at the entrance._

The brunette took a deep breath and exited her vehicle. She began walking towards the exit when she saw Chloe standing at the base of the stairs. One look at the captivating woman was enough to take her breath away. Chloe looked around, catching sight of Beca approaching. She flashed the producer a brilliant luminous smile and waved. Beca reciprocated the smile and walked the rest of the distance over to the teacher. When she reached the redhead, she was pulled into a hug. Beca was caught off guard momentarily, but quickly recovered and returned the hug.

The producer was almost blinded by the bright smile she was met with when she pulled back from the embrace. Chloe was even more beautiful than she remembered from their encounter at the coffee shop. She suddenly realized she was just standing there staring like a creeper. She wracked her brain trying to come up with a proper greeting.

"Hi." she said like and idiot. Apparently Chloe found her obvious stupidity endearing because her smile grew wider.

"Hi." she said quietly, waiting expectantly for Beca to take the lead.

Beca was still standing there gazing at the teacher when she heard the woman clear her throat subtly. "Um, as much as I'm enjoying standing here, aren't we actually going to go inside?" she asked, her eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Oh, right. Of course!" Beca spurred herself into action, proffering her arm for the other woman to take. "Shall we?"

"We shall." The redhead slipped her hand around Beca's arm, walking alongside the smaller woman up the steps and through the door. As they stepped inside, they were greeted by the maitre'd.

"It's under Mitchell." Beca said, waiting for the man to search his books.

"Yes. Here it is. Follow me, ladies. I'll show you to your table." he said, leading the way into the dimly lit dining area.

Not long after they sat down, they were greeted by their waitress. "What would you ladies like to drink this evening?" she asked with a warm smile.

Beca gestured for Chloe to place her order first.

"A glass of Pinot Grigio, please." the redhead said, smiling politely at their server.

"And for you, miss?" the waitress asked, turning her attention towards Beca.

"I believe I'll have the same." the brunette replied. "Actually, could you bring us a bottle, please?"

"Of course." the server said. "I'll bring that out while you look over menus."

"Thank you." Beca said as the waitress walked away.

"A bottle… are you trying to get me drunk, Ms. Mitchell?" Chloe asked, raising her eyebrow.

Beca panicked, her eyes growing wide. _Shit!_ She thought to herself. _Of course she thinks that. Smooth, Beca. Jesus. _"I… That's not… Um…" she stumbled over her words.

Chloe giggled, clearly finding the brunette's discomfort amusing. "That was a joke, Beca." Her eyes shined with a combination of mischief and amusement.

The producer released the breath she'd been nervously holding and began to quietly laugh. "Oh, so you're a teacher and a comedian, huh?"

"I try…" Chloe quipped.

The rest of their dinner was spent in easy conversation about their jobs and their day to day lives. The more Beca learned about the other woman, the more fascinating she became. She hung on every word that came out of the redhead's mouth. She still couldn't figure out exactly what it was about the other woman that had her so utterly infatuated. Throughout her successful career she had encountered countless women, and yet none of them had roped Beca in the way the woman sitting in front of her had. She was like a drug. Beca had taken the first hit in the coffee shop that day and had instantly become addicted to her.

The evening drew to an end sooner that either woman would have liked. Beca paid the bill and thanked the waitress for the wonderful service. She and Chloe walked arm in arm out of the restaurant, coming to a halt at the base of the stairs.

"I had a wonderful evening, Beca. Thank you so much." Chloe said, taking both of the brunettes hands in hers.

Beca gazed up into the taller woman's eyes, momentarily getting lost in them. "The pleasure was all mine. Believe me. I'm really glad you agreed to come." She wanted so desperately to lean up and capture those beautiful lips in a kiss, but thought better of it. She didn't want to rush this and ruin it. She had a feeling that whatever was developing between them had the potential to be special. She could take things slowly. It would be worth it in the end. She opted to kiss Chloe's cheek instead. "I would love it if we did this again sometime." the producer said hopefully.

"I would also like that." the redhead said, smiling timidly.

"Great!" Beca said, her eyes shining. "Until the next time, m'lady" She brought the other woman's hand up and kissed it gently. "Text me sometime?"

"Of course." Chloe replied. "Good night, Beca. Thanks again for such a special evening."

"Good night, Chloe. Sweet dreams." Beca smiled at the redheads retreating form.

"Sweet dreams." Chloe said as she turned to walk to her car.

Beca smiled at the redhead's retreating form. She knew her dreams would be sweet tonight because she knew who they would undoubtedly be about.


	4. Movie Night

Title: You Are the Melody In My Heart

Pairing: Beca/Chloe

Rated: T for now.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: Greetings, my little aca-darlings. I am sooo sorry it's taken me this long to update. Life's been a little crazy lately. I promise the next chapter will be updated sooner. Anyways, thank you so much for the wonderful response I've gotten for the story. As always, thank you so much for the favs/follows/reviews. You guys are great. Welcome to all of the new followers! I love to hear feedback from you little lovelies, so let me know what ya think!

ChocolatMoosei: I'm glad you like the story so far. Thank you for taking the time to review!

Arabella The Faberry's Child: I'm glad you like it. It's about the fluffiest story I've ever written. Haha.

BG-13: Hahahahaha. Best. Review. Ever. Thank you for that!

mymindisonyou: I've really enjoyed writing Beca's POV in this story so far. She is almost borderline obsessed with Chloe. lol

RainbowUnicornsR-MyLife: Thank you so much, love bug. I'm glad you liked it. Hope you like this chapter just as much, =)

Guerrilla Warfare: Thank you so much for your reviews. =) I haven't really decided what I'm doing with my girl, Stacie, yet. Haha. I like her far too much to do anything that would make her the enemy, but I do want to use her in this story some more.

helric15: I'm happy to hear you're hooked. =) I love to see Tumblr peeps pop up on here. :D

SapphicKat: Thank you! Glad you like it so far. Hope I can do the future chapters justice for ya. =)

Breezyme123: Glad to hear that! I will do my best to be favorite worthy! ;)

Beca stared at the empty text screen on her phone, trying to figure out what to type. It had been a week since her date with Chloe. The two had texted almost nonstop the entire week. The weekend had arrived, and Beca found herself home alone with nothing to do. After much deliberation and a couple of glasses of wine, she finally built up the nerve to ask Chloe over to her apartment. As she stared at the screen she wracked her brain for the appropriate words to send. She sighed. _Damn it… it should not be this fucking complicated. _Taking a deep breath, she typed out the message.

_Beca: Hey beautiful! =) Whatcha up to?_

She reread the message she had just typed out. _When did I start putting smiley faces in my texts? Jesus… Chloe must be rubbing off on me. _Come to think of it, in the short time since they had been met, she had noticed small things changing about herself. She was smiling and laughing more, and people didn't seem to piss her off quite as much as usual. The redhead was already making an impact on her life.

She hit send, and took another gulp of her wine. She stared at her phone with anticipation, hoping to receive a reply soon. She didn't have to wait for very long. Her phone lit up with Chloe's name on the screen. Beca smiled softly.

_Chloe: Hey gorgeous! ;) Just laying on the couch watching bad reality TV. lol. You?_

_Beca: Sipping on a glass of wine and thinking about a certain blue-eyed beauty. _

_Chloe: Oh, is it somebody I know? ;)_

_Beca: I don't know. You might. Her name's Chloe Beale. She's the most gorgeous woman you'll ever lay eyes on. She's sweet, funny, and totally charming. _

_Chloe: She sounds pretty great…_

_Beca: Believe me, she is. ;) So, I was wondering… If you don't have any plans for this evening, that maybe you would like to come over to my place and watch a movie or something. I'll even cook you dinner. _

_Chloe: Good company and a home cooked meal? How can I turn down an offer as good as that? I would love to. =)_

_Beca: Great! Just come over whenever you like. The address is 528 Fourth Street. I'm the top floor penthouse. _

_Chloe: Give me about an hour and I'll be over. =)_

_Beca: Awesome. See you then._

Beca grinned as excitement overtook her. Her grin quickly faded as she realized that Chloe was going to be at her apartment in a short time. _Shit! I need to get ready! _She jumped up quickly, wobbling slightly from the combination of the sudden motion and two and a half glasses of wine. She sprinted into her bedroom closet, going through her clothes and picking out an outfit that was comfortable yet presentable. She changed out the sweatpants she was currently wearing and into the new clothes. After that she went to the bathroom and applied her signature eyeliner and straightened her messy hair. Glancing at the final result in the mirror, she gave a slight nod of approval and walked back into the living room.

She tidied up everything a bit before focusing her attention on what she was going to cook for dinner. She opened the fridge up, observing all the ingredients she had to work with. After seeing some mushrooms and chicken, she decided to go with a nice chicken marsala. She took out the necessary ingredients and set to work. Cooking was a secret pleasure of Beca's only a handful of people knew about.

By the time everything was prepared and Beca was setting the table, there was a knock at her door. She walked over to the door and opened it, revealing a smiling Chloe. Beca stepped back, creating space for the teacher to walk in. The teacher quickly hugged Beca. The producer was quickly growing accustomed to the redhead's affectionate behavior.

"Thanks for inviting me over." Chloe said with a bright smile. "Something smells amazing!"

Beca smirked over at the redhead. "Chicken marsala. Just finished it up, so we can eat whenever you're ready. After you, m'lady." she said, gesturing towards the kitchen.

Chloe giggled softly. "Why thank you, ma'am."

Dinner turned out to be quite pleasant for both of them. Beca appreciated the fact that conversation between them never felt strained or forced. It always felt comfortable and natural with the other woman.

"So, what made you decide to be a teacher?" Beca asked, wanting to learn everything about her dinner companion.

Chloe smiled as she seemed to be recalling some past memory. "When I was in the fourth grade I had this teacher, Mrs. Gerald. She was the sweetest and kindest woman I have ever met. I don't think that I ever saw that woman in a bad mood. You could tell she truly loved what she was doing and that she cared for her students. She made such a huge impact on my life. I guess I always wanted to grow up to be like her. If I can have an impact on just one child's life the way that she did mine, I'll be happy."

Beca smiled as she listened to the teacher reminisce. Chloe was such a truly beautiful person. Not just on the outside. She had a beautiful spirit. "I have no doubt in my mind that you have made a huge impact in each and every one of your student's lives."

Chloe ducked her head shyly, tucking a strand of ginger hair behind her ear. "Thank you." she said with a small smile. "You're very sweet."

"I'm just being honest." Beca replied.

"So what made you go into the music industry?" Chloe asked, steering the topic of the conversation towards the music producer.

"Music has always been the biggest thing in my life." Beca began. "My parents divorced when I was a teenager, and I took it pretty rough. That's when I started to get into my music. I started making mixes. It was something that I had full control over. It became almost therapeutic to me. In college, I moonlighted as a DJ. Things just sort of took off from there." This was the most Beca had ever opened up to anybody. She wasn't big on sharing her past. She was amazed at how comfortable she felt around the other woman.

The rest of dinner was spent in pleasant conversation. They finished up and cleared off the table.

"So, what kind of movie did you want to watch?" Beca asked curiously. Movies had never really been her thing, but she was willing to do anything in order to spend more time with the redhead.

"I really like comedies." Chloe responded, sitting down on the couch.

"Comedy it is, then." the brunette replied, sitting down on the couch next to Chloe and scrolling through the titles available to rent.

They finally found a movie they both agreed on a settled down to watch the movie. As the story progressed, Beca had to admit that it wasn't so bad. It probably had more to do with the fact that Chloe was currently cuddled up against her side giggling adorably.

The movie ended much too soon for Beca's liking. Chloe stood up and stretched her limbs out. She glanced at her watch.

"I should get home, it's getting pretty late. Thanks again for inviting me over, Beca. I had a wonderful time."

"You're welcome to come over anytime you like." the producer said with a smile. "I had a great time as well." She walked Chloe to the door, opening it up for the other woman. "Text me later?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course." Chloe said with a grin, leaning forward and planting a soft kiss on Beca's lips.

Beca leaned into the kiss, snaking her arms around the other woman's waist and drawing her in closer. She felt Chloe's arms slide around her neck as the kiss continued. The kiss slowly ended as they both pulled back with smiles on their faces.

"Good night, Beca." the redhead said softly.

"Good night, Chloe." Beca replied, dopy smile still firmly in place.

The brunette watched as Chloe walked down the hall and entered the elevator, waving goodbye as the doors slid shut.

_I could definitely get used to this. _Beca thought as she closed the door behind her and headed towards bed.


	5. An Invitation

**Title: You Are the Melody In My Heart**

**Pairing: Beca/Chloe**

**Rated: T for now.**

**Genre: Romance/AU**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**A/N: Greetings, my little aca-darlings. First off, let me begin by apologizing for my horrible updating habits. My intentions were to update every few days, but life has been getting in the way lately. I appreciate you guys being patient with me. Anyways, thank you so much for the follows/favs/reviews. Your feedback is always greatly appreciated. Welcome to all the new followers. Let me know what you guys think. Much love my little dearies. **

**Zippy Potter: I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I also use a lot of smiley faces in my texts. Lol. Beca just strikes me as the kind of person who thinks she's too cool for things like that. **

**BG-13: Hahahaha. Well, those two things are awesome, so you can never have to much of either one, right?**

**Nightlancer600: Thanks, lovebug. I'm glad you're enjoying the character development. I think it's nice to watch the characters grow in a story. It makes you fall in love with them. **

**lilbit1016: I'm glad you like it, dearie. Hope you enjoy the new chapter as well!**

**Acceptance For All: Here you go, love bug. Hope you enjoy!**

**Guerilla Warfare: Hahahahaha. This is by far the most fluff I've ever written in my life. I don't think Stacie will be a problem in the future, but you never know. ;) I hope you've had enough time to pull yourself together. If not, I apologize for exploding you with my fluffy ramblings. RIP. Lol**

**/**

The office phone rang as Beca sat at her desk typing out an e-mail to one of her clients. She glanced at the caller id, rolling her eyes as she saw the name on the display. She continued to type, ignoring the phone until it stopped ringing. After a few minutes, the door to her office burst open.

"Beca! Becaw!" Jesse strolled into her office wearing his typical dorky grin.

Beca pinched the bridge of her nose, inhaling deeply and blowing out a breath. "What do you need, Jesse?" she asked in an irritated tone.

"What? I need a reason to come see my good friend? That hurts, Beca." he said in mock offence, holding both hands over his heart.

"You do when your friend is busy working. You know what work is right? That thing that you're supposed to be doing right now?" she said quirking and eyebrow at him.

He grinned at her. "Right, I forgot that's what we're supposed to doing here. Before I go, though, Ashley wanted me to invite you out to the cookout we're having this weekend."

Beca looked up at him disbelievingly. "A cookout? Really, Jesse?" she looked at him mischievously. "How very… domestic of you." she grinned. "Looks like Ashley's training you well."

Jesse looked at her with a grin, taking her teasing in stride. "You just wait… Someday it's going to happen to you. You can't stay single the rest of your life, Becs." he said with a small smile.

The producer leaned back in her chair and looked up at Jesse. "I don't know, it seems to be treating me pretty well so far." she said with a cocky grin.

"I'll guarantee you that someday, some pretty girl's going to come sweeping in and steal your heart away." Jesse said with a grin. "Mark my words. Even the great Beca Mitchell's not immune to love."

Beca looked at him and scoffed, but deep inside her mind flickered images of crystal blue eyes and flaming ginger locks. "You just keep telling yourself that." she retorted.

Jesse chuckled. "Well, anyways, we'd love to see you there this weekend. Feel free to bring someone if you'd like." he said as he walked out of her office. "I'm sure you have girls lining up, waiting for a phone call." he threw over his shoulder.

Beca laughed quietly. As annoying as he could be, Jesse was one of her closest friends. They had been partners from the beginning, and although she gave him a rough time, she wouldn't work with anyone else in the business.

Her thoughts strayed to the weekend. She would undoubtedly end up going to the cookout. Her thoughts went to Chloe. Maybe she could ask the school teacher to come along. The brunette smiled at the thought of spending some time with the redhead. They hadn't seen each other since the night they had kissed, and Beca's thoughts had been consumed with the other woman. Before she could talk herself out of it, she picked up her phone and typed out a message.

_Beca: Hey there beautiful. I was wondering if you had plans for Saturday. _

She sent the message out and waited for a reply. Deep down, she really hoped the teacher would be free. She hated going to those things alone and honestly, she missed the redhead. She didn't have to wait long before receiving an answer.

_Chloe: Hey there cutie. My weekend's completely clear. Why, did you have something in mind?_

_Beca: A friend of mine is having a cookout and I wondered if you'd like to accompany me? I totally understand if you don't want to. _

_Chloe: That sounds great! I'd love to go with you. =)_

_Beca: Awesome! I'll pick you up around 11:30 on Saturday, then?_

_Chloe: Sure. My address is 1408 Willow Lane. Can't wait until then._

_Beca: Looking forward to it. _

_Chloe: I have a confession to make… I haven't stopped thinking about that kiss the other night. _

Beca smiled as she read the message. It thrilled her that the redhead had been thinking about the kiss as much as she had. She typed out her reply.

_Beca: Glad I'm not the only one, then… It's all that's been on my mind. I have a confession of my own to make…_

_Chloe: Yes? _

_Beca: I really want to do it again._

_Chloe: I really wish you could see how much I'm smiling right now._

Beca felt a tug at her heart as she thought about Chloe's smile. There was nothing in the world quite so beautiful as that breathtaking smile.

_Beca: I wish I could see it too. It would certainly brighten up my day. _

A few seconds later, another message came through. This time, it was a picture message. Curious, Beca opened the image, her face lighting up with a smile as she looked at the picture Chloe had taken of herself. Her heart actually skipped a beat as she took in that radiant smile and those sparkling pools of crystal.

_Beca: God, you're gorgeous. _

_Chloe: It's your turn now._

_Beca: I don't think so… I look ridiculous when I take pictures of myself._

_Chloe: Please? Just so you know, I'm totally giving you puppy dog eyes right now._

A few seconds later, another text message came through. It was another picture message. Beca laughed as she opened it up, revealing a picture of Chloe actually giving her puppy dog eyes. In that moment, the producer realized that she would go to the ends of the earth just to make sure that the redhead got whatever she desired.

Beca opened up the camera on her phone, adjusting her hair and making sure she looked presentable. She awkwardly held the phone out from herself, looking into the camera and smiling. She snapped the picture, bringing the screen close to her face to examine the end result. She scrunched up her nose at the picture, deleting it and capturing several more attempts. After about the seventh picture, she finally decided that was as good as it was going to get. She sent the picture along with a message.

_Beca: You're lucky you're so cute. Couldn't say no to that puppy dog pout. _

_Chloe: I love it. Now I have something to look at when I start to miss you. ;)_

_Beca: Saturday can't get here soon enough. _

Yet another picture message came through on Beca's phone. A wide grin covered her face as she opened the image. It was a picture of Chloe blowing a kiss towards the camera. A message accompanied the picture.

_Chloe: Just a little something to tide you over until I can give the real thing this weekend. xoxo_

Opening her camera up once again, she snapped a quick photo of her blowing a kiss back and sent it to the teacher. The weekend couldn't come soon enough for Beca.


	6. Revelations

**A/N: Greetings my little aca-darlings. Let me start my apology right now. I am so sorry it's taken this long to update. I'm not even going to lie to you guys... I was seriously going to retire from fanfic writing, but the support and love that I continued to receive from you guys gave me the kick in the butt that I needed to continue. I owe you guys a huge thank you. So, here is the new chapter. You can expect regular updates from here on. I promise. As always, feedback is always welcome. Thanks for all of the . Welcome to all the new followers. Much love, my little aca-darlings. **

**Guest: haha. As you can see, I'm a huge fan of fluff. Can't get enough of it. ^_^**

**RizzlesReads: As do I, my friend. I love writing fluff more than anything else. It's addictive. haha**

**mymindisonyou: haha. I know, I know. It's an unusual pairing, but I adore Ashley and wanted to work her into the story somehow. **

**lilbit1016: I'm glad you liked it, love. These reviews make me happy. :D**

**cburton1995: Thanks, love. I'm afraid I've been a bit of a jerk and haven't updated in a ridiculously long time. Hope the new chapter makes up for it. **

**XxXlost-loveXxX: I'm glad I could make you smile, love. Your review made me smile. :D**

**BG-13: She is indeed very very whipped. *insert whipping sound effect here***

**Acceptance For All: I'm glad you're liking it so far! :D**

**katt12: Thank you so much, love. :)**

**Guerilla Warfare: hahaha. Your reviews never fail to make me laugh. Hope you had enough time to piece yourself back together. ;) If not, I hope your ghost enjoys the new chapter. xD**

**auggy1984: Thank you! :D**

**Sammy McCallister: Awww. I'm glad you're liking it so far. :D**

**writting is love: Yay fluff! ;)**

**Brookester27: haha. I don't even attempt that app. Knowing my luck, I would break the app or something. xD**

**Daffusizers: Not weird at all. That means I'm doing my job right. haha ;) I love Chloe so much... she's my baby. ^_^ **

**Guest: Here you go, love. :)**

**/**

Beca squinted against the bright rays of sunshine streaming in through the windshield of her SUV as she slowly made her way down Willow Lane, carefully inspecting the numbers on each mailbox. It was Saturday, the day of the cookout. She had been anxiously awaiting the weekend so she could once again see the redhead who haunted her dreams. There was no denying it, Beca Mitchell was smitten.

She took a deep breath and released it as she pulled up in front of Chloe's house. She smiled as she inspected the place. It definitely suited the teacher well; exactly the way Beca would have imagined it to look. With it's pale yellow siding and white trim and shudders, the quaint little cottage mirrored the redhead's sunny disposition perfectly. It was apparent that great care had been taken with growing a flower garden along the border of the front porch. Beca's smile grew wider as she pictured Chloe working out in her garden, nurturing and caring for each flower, just like she did with her students. The brunette's heart overflowed with warm feelings as she imagined what kind of mother that Chloe would make. _Wait, what? What the hell Mitchell? Don't you start with those thoughts. That train of thought can go nowhere good. _

She shifted the SUV into park and unbuckled her seatbelt, shading her eyes against the sun as she opened the door and exited the vehicle. She walked up the pathway and up the stairs, hesitating momentarily before she rang the doorbell. It wasn't long before the door opened and Beca's breath caught in her throat. Chloe was breathtakingly beautiful in a simple white sundress and sandals. Her flaming red locks fell in loose curls, framing her flawless face perfectly. The sunlight glimmered in her crystal clue eyes, mesmerizing Beca as she stood wordlessly. Chloe giggled softly.

"Would you like to come in?" she said, amusement obvious in her voice. Beca nodded dumbly, still unable to formulate anything resembling real words. She followed the redhead in the house, silently observing her surroundings.

Like the outside, the inside of the house reflected the kind of person that Chloe was. It was warm and cozy, with a welcome and comforting atmosphere.

"I just need a few more minutes and I'll be ready." the redhead said brightly. "Make yourself at home."

"Take all the time you need." Beca said with a smile. The teacher returned the smile before disappearing down a hallway. Beca's eyes wandered around the living room, taking in the many picture frames sitting around the room. She walked over to the fireplace mantle and looked at each one of them closely. The first one was obviously a family Christmas photo, judging by all of the red hair. They all looked so happy. Beca felt a small but sharp tug at her heart. She couldn't help but feel a little envious.

Her own home life had been anything but happy. Thinking back, she could only remember fights and cruel words being thrown around constantly. Definitely not the happy and loving home life that Chloe had experienced. After her mother left her father for another man, things didn't get much better. If anything, they just got worse. Her father went into a downward spiral, drowning in self pity and alcohol, and she was basically left to fend for herself. After she turned eighteen, she left home and moved to L.A., where she started doing her DJ gigs. She hadn't spoken to her father since.

She released a small sigh, shaking off the sad feelings. She moved down the row of pictures, smiling at each one. She paused slightly as she came to the very last one in the row. The picture was of Chloe and a guy, with a child in her lap. It was quite obvious that it was Chloe's child. The little girl was practically the redhead's clone, with those same piercing blue eyes, red curls, and a smile that could rival the brightness and warmth of the Sun itself. Beca picked up the picture frame to inspect the picture closer. She jumped slightly as a voice spoke up from behind her.

"Her name was Grace." Chloe said sadly. "When I was seventeen, I got pregnant with her. That's her father, Tom, in the picture. We got married after we found out I was expecting. We ended up really happy together. Somehow we both managed to juggle college and raising a kid at the same time."

"What happened?" Beca asked softly.

"We were on a camping trip." Chloe began, her voice shaky and eyes brimming with tears. "She was playing next to the river and I turned my back for one second. I heard a splash and her scream. When I looked back, she was gone. Tom went in after her, but the river had already pulled her under. By the time we were able to pull her out, it was too late." Tears were streaming down Chloe's face as she told her story. "After she died, Tom blamed me for not watching her closely enough. He started drinking… he turned abusive. It got really bad. Finally, one night he started hitting me and he didn't stop. I was in the hospital for a week recovering. They sentenced him to five years in prison. His sentence ends in four months. I'm terrified of what might happen once he's out." Chloe broke down and began crying.

Beca clenched her fists until her knuckles were white in attempt to keep her anger in check. The thought of anyone harming Chloe in any way infuriated her. She wrapped her arms around the redhead and pulled her in close. "Hey, it's okay. I'm here and I'm not going to let anyone hurt you anymore." She pulled back and peered into Chloe's watery eyes. "Okay?"

Chloe sniffled and nodded her head wordlessly. Beca brought her hand up to wipe away the redhead's tears and leaned forward to place a gentle kiss to her lips. "Now, let's go to this cookout and have a good time. Let's not worry about anything right now."

Chloe nodded once again and allowed Beca to lead her out of the house and to the SUV. As they got into the vehicle, the producer glanced over at the redhead and smiled as she reached over and intertwined their fingers. Beca started the car up and pulled away from the curb.

The ride over to Jesse and Ashley's house was spent in comfortable silence, each woman simply enjoying the reassuring company of the other. Beca found herself lost in thought as she drove. One thing was for certain. She was falling in love with Chloe. She couldn't lie to herself. The more she learned about the teacher, the deeper she fell. She couldn't help but wonder if Chloe felt the same about her.

The cookout seemed to be in full swing as they pulled into the crowded driveway. They exited the vehicle and walked hand in hand towards the others. As they approached the crowd of people, Jesse spotted them, waving a smiling as he walked over to greet them.

"Beca! Hey! Glad to see you could make it." he said with a big grin. He glance over at Chloe. "And who is this?" he asked with a smirk as he glance back at Beca with his eyebrow raised.

Beca glared at him, mentally screaming at him not to say anything stupid. "This is Chloe. Chloe, this is Jesse. He's my partner at the label and a fulltime pain in my ass."

Jesse grinned over at Chloe. "Don't listen to her, she loves me." he said with a chuckle.

"It's nice to meet you, Jesse." the redhead said politely, extending her hand to him.

He grinned mischievously before pulling her into a hug. "We don't do handshakes around here." Beca rolled her eyes. He pulled away from the hug and looked around the crowd. "Ashley's around here somewhere. Let me go find her so she can come say hi." her said as he walked away to find his wife.

Beca glanced over at Chloe apologetically. "Sorry about Jesse. He's just… being Jesse." she said with a light laugh.

Chloe chuckled. "I like him. He's sweet." She smiled over at Beca and rejoined their hands. "Thank you for inviting me to come along."

Beca smiled shyly at the redhead. "There's no one I'd rather be here with."

The cookout turned out to be a lot more enjoyable than Beca expected. She suspected it probably had more to do with the redhead that was beside her, talking to her friends like she'd known them for years. The brunette watched with fascination as Chloe easily commanded the attention of the majority of the partygoers. The redhead had a natural presence that drew people to her. That was yet another thing that Beca could add to her list of reasons why Chloe was perfect.

As the evening drew to an end, they said their goodbyes and headed home. Beca could feel Chloe's eyes on her as she drove them home. She smiled and glanced over at the redhead with a smile. "What?" she asked, grinning.

Chloe's eyes crinkled as she smiled. "Nothing, I was just thinking about how lucky I was to run into you at the coffee shop that day."

Beca smiled, keeping her eyes on the road. "I think I'm the lucky one. The burns were totally worth it." she teased. Chloe's laugh was like the most beautiful music to the producer's ears.

They pulled into the driveway and Beca parked the vehicle. She smiled as she walked Chloe to her door. "Thank you for coming with me today. I really enjoyed myself." She leaned in and kissed Chloe slowly, bringing her hand up and cupping the redhead's cheek. The kiss continued until they both had to pull away for air. Beca craved for more, but didn't want to rush things. "Okay, I should get home." she said, slightly disappointed that the night had to end. She smiled as Chloe unlocked her door. "Good night, Chloe."

"Good night, Beca. Thanks again, for everything." the redhead said softly.

"Anytime." the brunette said with a smile. "Don't forget what I said." she added. She watched as Chloe disappeared behind the door. She sighed. She could definitely get used to this love thing.


End file.
